Happy New Year
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Aoko was translating; it's New Year, and she received several New Year messages. Szczesliwego Nowego Roku! Selamat Tahun Baru! Felice Anno Nuovo! Bonne Année! あけましておめでとうございます! An early New Year fic; AU. Oneshot. RnR please!


**Happy New Year from the World**

**This is an early New Year fic, and… uh… it's rather… well… confusing, I think. No, not rather… it's extremely confusing. Or unclear. And this is my first AU. I don't care anyway—I just want to post a new year fic. And… uh… Happy New Year!**

* * *

Aoko sat in front of the computer. She missed Kaito, very, very much.

Now she was working for a trading company—a trading company that has branches all over the world. And it was her task to translate data and stuff from all over the world to nice, right, understandable English. She was a translator. And so does Kaito. That's how they met, anyway. They're translating things for each other.

He visited frequently—and she met him frequently, too. They spent a lot of time together, and on his last visit, he had proposed her.

She didn't know why she agreed, but that's not the point. She's already said yes, and now, she was his fiancée.

It's New Year. She's at home, but she has a lot of translating to do.

She looked at the data she has to translate and sighed. This is going to be a long day.

Aoko smiled as she finished translating a letter. There you go. All is over…!

She looked at the clock. It was 11:30.

She used to celebrate New Year with her father and friends from school, but now she lived alone. Nobody to share the joy of New Year with, and she has nothing to do.

She didn't even join people outside, waiting for the countdown.

Aoko opened her instant messenger and signed in. She looked at the list and saw, as usual, several people online. It was not unusual. After all, the people online didn't stay in the same part of the world as she does.

She smiled as her computer pinged happily.

PolandTranslator: Czesc!

Szczesliwego Nowego Roku! Mieć dobre wakacje, trzymaj się!

Akako Koizumi

Aoko smiled. It's been a long time since she's heard anything from Akako. She looked at her new IM picture. Akako looked beautiful, her red hair swaying in the wind.

And the computer pinged again.

IndonesianTranslator: Halo!

Selamat Tahun Baru! Semoga liburan menyenangkan, hati hati ya!

Ran Mouri

Indonesian branch's translator is a very pretty and cheerful girl by the name of Ran Mouri. Aoko had been surprised when Ran sent her a photo of herself in a temple—if she's not too much mistaken, it's Borobudur Temple. Ran looked so much like Aoko… except—well, she is tidier.

Another ping!

ItalianTranslator: Salve!

Felice Anno Nuovo! Buone vacanze, stai attento!

Shinichi Kudo.

That translator—Shinichi Kudo, is obsessed with Sherlock Holmes. He is really smart, too, and whenever Aoko complained about how much data she needed to translate, he himself would translate data from his branch himself, so Aoko won't have to translate.

Ping! Another message.

FrenchTranslator: Bonjour!

Bonne Année! Bonnes vacances, prenez garde!

Saguru Hakuba

The blonde is also Sherlock Holmes-obsessed, and, also, obsessively polite. In his IM photo, he wore tweed jacket in front of the Eiffel. He seemed nice enough…

But now four New Year messages had pinged into her inbox, yet the person she's been waiting for hadn't sent her a message.

The fifth person.

The clock struck exactly five minutes to twelve.

PING! BUZZ!

Aoko jumped as the sound came out of her computer, and she breathed out a sigh of relief as she realized it was just an IM message.

JapaneseTranslator: こんにちは!

あけましておめでとうございます! ご家族でよい休暇をお過, 体に気を付けて!

黒羽 快斗

P.S. I'm in front of your door.

Aoko gasped and immediately stood up, ran to the door, and opened it.

"Kaito….!" She shrieked, as she saw Kaito, standing, with several Gardenias in his hands, smiling. And Gardenia, as Aoko remembered, meant you're lovely.

"Hey, Aoko." He said. "Happy New Year."

And clock chimed twelve o'clock, and fireworks exploded above them, in the sky, as Aoko hugged Kaito—tight, and kissed him.

**

* * *

**

And that's that. I know it's kinda confusing, actually the idea is about Aoko as a translator and receiving messages in different languages from other translators, but the KaitoAoko popped up suddenly—and I can't restrain from writing it.

**As for the message—well they all mean:**

**Hello!**

**Happy New Year! Have a nice holiday, take care!**

**A lousy New Year message, I know. But I don't know Polish, or French, of Italian, or Japanese. I only know Indonesian. So I have to depend on a dictionary. Sorry for mistranslations… Really… anyway, RnR please!**


End file.
